Fuimos
by lenasletters
Summary: Pero ya no eran más, sólo un recuerdo, porque en el ahora no era correcto y porque ya no eran juntos, y porque el futuro no existe y porque el pasado es el fuimos. /One-shot. Pareja crack. Ban x Jericho.


**Fuimos.**

Muchas veces se sintió extraña, como cuando se daba cuenta de que sólo estaba existiendo pero sin vivir realmente. Lo sentía cada tantos, cuando se quedaba pegada mirando la pared sucia de una posada o el fondo cercano de un tarro de cerveza. Se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento su sensación no pudo llegar a más, porque una voz zorruna y burlona la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Oi, Janko, vámonos a la habitación ya, se está llenando de borrachos.

Volteó lentamente y observó al principal culpable de sus preguntas existenciales. Ban la observaba con aburrimiento y ojos de alguien que ya bebió lo suficiente. Automática, evadiendo las fundamentales cuestiones que la atormentaban, se bebió de un trago todo el resto del agrio licor y puso unas monedas en la mesa, siguiendo al hombre que acompañaba y abandonando el bar. Cuando llegaron a la humilde hostal donde se estaban alojando, se quitaron torpeza todas cargas que traían, comenzando a acomodarse para dormir. Ban quedó semidesnudo sin su chaqueta y ella se soltó el cabello y se sacó el sujetador contra la pared, sin intencionada malicia, después de todo, se sentía demasiado rara para maquinar planes infructuosos de seducción.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se preguntó mirando una mancha en la pared._ "Estoy acompañando al criminal del cual estoy enamorada a encontrar una manera para que reviva a su amada... Realmente soy patética y estoy loca."_

Apoyó su frente contra la pared, con la mella del alcohol haciendo efecto en un punto donde aumentaba la desazón y la irritabilidad. Nada tenía sentido. Ella; una caballero sacro fracasada, víctima de la vergüenza al abusar de un poder que no era suyo, encaprichada con un hombre que estaba ridículamente enamorado de una mujer con cuerpo de niña, más encima apoyándolo en su búsqueda, siendo su banco, su billetera, cuidándolo cuando perdía la conciencia por la borrachera, intentando agarrar un pedacito de esperanza en ese mundo que no fue escrito para ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Jericho? Te has quedado mirando la pared como una hora.

Silencio. No sentía que debía decir nada, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que debía irse, dejar ese sinsentido, pero volver a Liones también era uno. ¿A qué volvería? A ser una carga para su hermano, a dedicar su vida en un oficio que beneficiara a los demás, algo que tenía la misma cantidad de sentido que acompañar a Ban en ese viaje; ninguno.

El pecado de la codicia observaba a la chica de cabello lila con curiosidad. Había estado actuando muy extraño, se quedaba largos ratos mirando puntos muertos, no le hablaba, nada. Ahora mismo, sus ojos parecían dos pozos sin agua, vacíos, cerrados, estaban opacos, ni la fuerte energía del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea los hacía brillar. Se había sentado en el piso, casi cayéndose como una muñeca, con el cabello de aspecto suave acariciando sus redondas mejillas. Ban sintió un impulso por morderlas, _"extraño"_, pensó. Él también se había estado sintiendo raro. El viaje era desalentador, nadie le daba la fórmula para resucitar a Elaine, y los días que vivió con ella, lucían como un lejano sueño ilusorio que hace tiempo dejó de calmar sus demonios. Se sentía más muerto que nunca, y para colmo, aquella chispa que lo seguía a todas partes, que le hablaba con tono brillante y que le daba algo de sentido a todo ese sinsentido, se hallaba muda y parca, tirada en el suelo y observando a la nada. Algo quemó en el pecho del muerto viviente, _"esto no debe ser así"_, pensó para sí mismo con incipiente enfado ante el cambio drástico de la rutina, _"yo debería estar molestando a Jericho con un nombre falso y ella debería estar corrigiéndome, mientras yo la ignoro y pienso en Elaine"_. Pero no, no era así, pues pensar en la Santa de la Fuente de la Vida Eterna no le provocaba tranquilidad y sosiego, sino turbación y desesperanza, y quién debía darle sentido a ese momento de su existencia se encontraba ausente, no lo miraba y todo estaba fuera de lugar, y eso le causaba ansias al saberse cercano al estar muerto en vida, otra vez.

Se sentó de manera rápida en la cama, ganándose un mareo. Quería que Jericho reaccionara y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero ella lo ignoraba, estaba sumida en un abismo de reflexiones, incapaz de salir de ahí por sí misma. Ban frunció el ceño con auténtico enojo, no sabía por qué se estaba enfadando tanto, por qué quería que ella lo mirara, por qué la observaba con tanta ira e insistencia, sólo lo hacía. Y mientras lo hacía se enojaba más, pues lucía cada vez más adecuada, más mujer, más oportuna. Le escocía la bilis en la garganta al ver sus caderas anchas y su cintura pequeña, rechinaba los dientes al visualizar sus pechos bajo la tela celeste, grandes, voluminosos, con los pezones erectos a causa del frío de la noche. Se sentía terriblemente enojado, y se enojó más al mirar sus labios, gruesos, carnosos, prominentes, los recordó pintados con su propia sangre y su enfado le hizo escocer las manos, pues Jericho en aquel momento estaba siendo todo lo que él necesitaba pero que no podía aceptar. Elaine ya no era más y lo hacía sentir muerto y Jericho allí estaba y era tanto que lo hacía sentir vivo. La contradicción era un martirio.

Como teniendo claro que iba a cometer un pecado, pues era un ladrón y sabía cuándo estaba dispuesto a robar, se levantó y con paso absuelto se aproximó a la muchacha, desenvuelto, desinhibido, pues era un pecado capital y al asumir sus pecados, disfrutaba del placer que significaba cometerlos, sabiendo de antemano que luego pagaría por ellos. Por eso se le acercó seguro, por eso no dudó de sus movimientos, y tomando el mentón de Jericho con soltura y una mezcla de lujuria, pasión y obscuridad en el semblante le susurró.

—Seamos juntos esta noche.

Ban se abalanzó sobre Jericho y cubrió con su boca los labios de ella, sintiendo un estallido en la quemazón de su pecho al poder succionar con su boca la carnosidad de la ajena. Con pasión aplastante y experiencia dispuesta se desenvolvió como un maestro, haciendo movimientos rítmicos y sensuales con su lengua, mordisqueando los adictivos labios de su acompañante y apoyando el peso su sus caderas en la pelvis de ella. La oyó soltar un suspiro caliente y con autoridad tomó con su gran mano la nuca de ella, tomando el control, mientras que con la otra aprisionaba su estrecha cintura. Se sentía como loco, malditamente vivo, pues Jericho reaccionaba a él y con su lengua hacia maravillas, mientras que en un ataque de energía lo mordió, mirándolo a los ojos mientras que con su lengua probaba su sangre.

Todo aquello era malditamente correcto.

Aquella noche fueron sólo ellos dos, no habían pecados ni mandamientos, reyes ni princesas, diosas o demonios, santas ni ladrones, nada. No existía el mejor romance de aquel cuento que era su existencia, no habían escalas ni quien encajara en un modelo inexistente. Ellos simplemente eran ellos, tocándose, ser o no ser, sintiéndose, y ellos fueron, amándose, juntos.

Saben que jamás podrán olvidar esa noche. Incluso si existen mil y una más. Las marcas en la piel se borraron hace tiempo, pero las del alma no podrían quitarlas jamás. Y es que incluso si fueron juntos, ya no lo seguían siendo, que ahora existían por separado, pero juntos ya no más. Quizás así estaba bien, porque esa noche todo fue correcto, porque sólo bajo del mirar del otro pudieron encajar, por eso parece que eso no fue jamás, porque no hay testigo que pueda testificar, pero sí huellas que no se pueden eliminar, ni mucho menos olvidar. Esa es toda la evidencia que tenían, el recuerdo con sabor a miles de cosas, cosas que seguían existiendo, y que eran constante recordatorio para no olvidar.

Siempre serían algo, por separado; un sinsentido, juntos; lo correcto en el momento. Pero ya no eran más, sólo un recuerdo, porque en el ahora no era correcto y porque ya no eran juntos, y porque el futuro no existe y porque el pasado es el fuimos.

Y más vale olvidarlo, porque pasado olvidado condenado es a repetirse, y quizás, esa es la única manera de volver a ser. Juntos.

* * *

Joder con las letras.

Hace tiempo me puse a navegar en FF y me encontré con un perfil con historias bastante humanas, llenas de personajes que cometían errores y que aprendían de ellos. Sus historias me inspiraron tanto que me puse a escribir esto yo, por lo que lo que han leído es la prueba de que las cosas que hacemos repercuten y mueven el mundo y a la gente de muchas maneras. Todo esto ha sido algo que ha debido ser.

Ojalá les haya gustado.

-Lena.


End file.
